Curiosité nocturne
by ObscurObsession
Summary: En tant que parasyte, il y a beaucoup de choses que Migi n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Surtout les humains. Mais l'une des choses qui l'intriguait le plus était leur système reproduction. Cependant Shinichi n'avait pas l'air décidé à se reproduire dans l'immédiat. Cas cela ne tienne Migi allait devoir explorer un peu plus le corps de son hôte pour étancher son insatiable curiosité


**Curiosité nocturne**

**En tant que parasyte, il y a beaucoup de chose que Migi n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Surtout sur les humains. Mais l'une des choses qui l'intriguait le plus particulièrement était leur système reproduction. Cependant Shinichi n'avait pas l'air décidé à se reproduire dans l'immédiat. Cas cela ne tienne Migi allait devoir explorer un peu plus le corps de son hôte pour étancher son insatiable curiosité...**

L'obscurité été tombée depuis un long moment déjà. Dans la chambre du jeune lycéen, seul était audible sa légère respiration apaisé, signe que le jeune homme dormait profondément. Pour autant, ce n'était pas le cas de sa main droite. Éclairée par la lumière de l'ordinateur seul source de clarté présente dans la pièce, Migi faisait comme à son habitude des recherches sur internet pendant que Shinichi dormait profondément.

L'attention du parasyte était entièrement dirigé sur l'écran, occupé qu'il était à retenir un nombre incalculable d'information sur tout sujet qui pouvait piqué sa curiosité. Et curieux Migi l'était certainement, c'était sa curiosité naturel qui le poussait sans cesse à faire des recherches toujours plus poussées, et bien souvent c'était grâce à ses données assimilées qu'il parvenait à vaincre l'un de ses semblables avec l'aide de Shinichi quand la situation l'exigeait.

Il profitait donc du sommeil de son hôte pour monopoliser à sa guise l'ordinateur du lycéen et continuer à étudier la culture humaine. Mais malgré ses recherches laborieuses et son intelligence poussé, s'il y a bien une chose que Migi n'arrivait pas à percevoir, c'était les sentiments humains.

Non pas qu'il cherchait vraiment à comprendre les émotions humaines, c'étaient après tout un concept qui le dépassait totalement en tant que parasyte, et il ne sans sortait pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Les sentiments pouvaient être un véritable handicape pour les humains, et bien souvent ils étaient incapable de les utiliser rationnellement. Mais c'est la que Shinichi intervenait, bien souvent Migi ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait le jeune homme à agir de tel ou tel façon, son refus par exemple d'utiliser ses camarades de classes pour lui servir de bouclier humain lors d'une attaque ennemi le laissait perplexe. Après tout ce qui comptait absolument pour lui était de rester en vie, alors pourquoi vouloir protéger les autres humains au risque de compliquer encore plus la situation? Surtout que les humains était nombreux sur terre, alors quelque uns de plus ou de moins quel différence cela ferait-il? Non Migi ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Le parasyte arrêta soudainement d'observer l'écran et laissa ses yeux vagabonder jusqu'au corps endormis de l'adolescent. Cependant, il y a des moment où Shinichi l'impressionnait vraiment. Submergé par la colère dû à la perte de sa mère, ses capacité avait semblait ce décupler au delà du possible, bien plus loin que ce que Migi avait osé s'imaginer lorsqu'il avait réussi à sauver de justesse le jeune homme d'une mort certaine en lui transmettant plus ou moins sans le vouloir quelque uns de ses gênes. Le même cas c'était produit lors de la mort de l'humaine qui pouvait ressentir les paraytes. La rage du Shinichi avait été tel qu'il avait réussi à tuer le parasyte responsable du décès à lui seul, en lui arrachant le cœur à main nue.

Vraiment Migi ne comprenait pas, mais tant qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur l'aide de Shinichi quant il le voulait, cela n'avait finalement pas tellement d'importance.

Un autre sujet qui l'interpellait également, était les interactions entre humains. Lui même n'avait eut au final que bien peu d'interactions avec ses semblables et bien souvent elles s'étaient terminé en combat à mort. Mais ce qui l'intéressait particulièrement dans tout cela était plutôt le système de reproduction des humains. Les parasytes ne pouvaient pas se reproduire entre eux, comme le prouvait l'enfant que Tamura Reiko avait eut avec A. Aussi cela avait éveillé la curiosité de Migi. Quel dommage que Shinichi ne s'accouple pas avec d'autre humain cela serait certainement très intéressant à regarder. Néanmoins, cela ne voulait pas dire que Migi ne pouvait pas tester quelque petites choses sur Shinichi.

Le parasyte reporta une dernière fois son regard sur l'écran, avant de finalement le quitter, pour se glisser silencieusement sous les vêtements du jeune homme. Il observa alors l'appareil génital au repos de l'adolescent. Bien sur il n'y avait là rien de nouveau pour lui, après tout il pouvait observer à son aise le corps de Shinichi lorsqu'il prenait une douche. Cependant les sites sur lesquels il était allé mentionnés une forte croissance d'hormones sexuelle à l'adolescence, ce qui obligeait régulièrement les humains de l'âge de Shinichi à se toucher à cet endroit. Mais depuis que Migi avait parasité sa main droite, jamais le lycéen n'avait éprouvé le besoin de se toucher. Étrange. Est-ce que Shinichi le faisait seulement lorsque Migi était endormit? Auquel cas se serait plutôt logique que le parasyte ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Ou alors, peut-être que le décès de sa mère et les nombreux meurtre qui s'accumulaient autour de lui de l'avait pas franchement aidé à se relâcher?

Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment important, aujourd'hui Migi avait décidé d'intervenir. Après avoir longuement inspecté du regard le sexe de Shinichi dans tout les sens, il décida de prendre la chose en main. Il laissa ses appendices faire le tour du sexe au repos, avant de lentement faire monter et descendre 'ses mains' le long du membre. Il observa avec attention le pénis se lever lentement au files de ses mouvements, ne perdant pas une miette de son ascension de son œil vert.

La respiration de Shinichi eut quelque raté, ce qui obligea le parasyte à cessé tout mouvements. Attentif, il attendit que la respiration du lycéen se calme à nouveau pour reprendre ses activités. Seulement bien que le membre reproducteur soit désormais bien tendu dans sa direction, rien ne semblait se passer. Peut-être, peut-être que s'il accélérait un peu ses mouvements cela allait provoquer la libération des spermatozoïdes essentiel au processus de reproduction?

Migi accéléra ses mouvements observant avec attention le sexe devenir de plus en plus dur entre ses appendices. Dans un même temps, la respiration de Shinichi s'accéléra de nouveau. Cependant cette fois-ci, hors de question de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois, Migi n'avait pas vraiment envie de devoir tout recommencer pour mener à bien sa petite expérience, et puis il y avait également de grande chance pour que l'adolescent se réveille pendant qu'il était occupé à utiliser son sexe.

«Mu-Murano!» haleta Shinichi son corps commençant à se tordre de plaisir sous les draps.

Tout en gardant un œil sur le pénis de l'humain, le parasyte se créa un deuxième œil qu'il envoya surveiller le jeune homme.

Mais cela n'allait pas. Migi ne comprenait pas, il avait pourtant l'air de tout faire comme il faut. Le sexe de Shinichi semblait réagir exactement comme c'était décris sur internet, alors dans ce cas là, pourquoi rien ne sortait. L'œil de Migi se déplaça au plus prés de la verge jusqu'à observer la petite fente par où le sperme devait logiquement sortir. Pourquoi rien ne se passait? Peut-être que Shinichi n'était-il pas assez stimulé pour créer une éjaculation? Était-ce par qu'il se croyait en plein rêve? Non, le réveiller maintenant ne serait pas la bonne solution. Il serait fort probable que Shinichi le repousse, une autre solution serait de lui procurer tellement de plaisir que même au cas où il se réveillerait il serait trop submerger pour empêcher Migi de mettre son expérience à bien. Mais comment faire?

Tout en continuant ses mouvements sur le sexe du lycéen, Migi quitta les sous-vêtements de l'adolescent pour retourner sur l'ordinateur, après plusieurs recherches et page web assimilées il murmura pour lui-même «Je vois c'est ainsi que les humains se donnent du plaisir entre eux...» en entendant la respiration de Shinichi devenir de plus en plus incontrôlable ainsi que ses paupières se plisser de plus en plus signe d'un réveil imminent, Migi ne prit pas le temps de lire la page contenant sa recherche jusqu'au bout avant de replonger sous les vêtements de l'adolescent.

La verge semblait avoir grossit grâce à ses gestes, du moins le pensait-il. Le gland en lui même semblait avoir rougit, malgré tout toujours aucun signe de liquide reproducteur. Migi plissa son œil vert de contrariété. Cela n'allait pas, il ouvrit donc sa bouche largement avant d'avaler la verge d'un seul coup.

Shinichi se réveilla. Mais Migi tellement intéressé par la réaction du sexe de l'adolescent ne le remarqua pas.

C'était étrange d'avoir quelque chose dans sa bouche. Contrairement à ses semblables qui se nourrissaient d'humains et qui se servait donc à 100% de leur bouche, Migi qui se nourrissait exclusivement à travers le sang de Shinichi n'avait jamais eu besoin de vraiment l'utiliser. Il se servait seulement de sa bouche pour communiquer avec les autres aussi n'avait-il pas vu l'utilité de se créer des dents. Cependant il avait du se créer une langue pour pouvoir parler convenablement mais cela restait tout de même étrange d'avoir quelque chose en lui. Migi n'avait pas d'appareil digestif ou gustatif, il ne pouvait donc pas ressentir les goûts. Par chance, cela ne lui serait pas utile pour parvenir à son objectif.

Le parasyte allait tester de lécher le sexe du lycéen comme il l'avait vu sur internet pour provoquer une éjaculation. Cependant il fut interrompu lorsqu'il sentit les draps du lit bouger, avant que le sous-vêtements de Shinichi ne soit repousser contre ses jambes.

Il observa d'un œil indiffèrent Shinichi le regarder comme pétrifier.

Pour Shinichi tout allait parfaitement bien, il s'était endormis comme à son habitude, pendant que Migi pianotait sur l'ordinateur, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Cependant peu à peu une douce chaleur avait commencer à monter en lui au fur et à mesure que l'excitation gagnait ses sens. Peu à peu il se mit à rêver de Murano, son rêve redessinant ses courbes jusqu'à ce que ses songes ne deviennent plus tout à fait aussi innocent. Cela faisait si longtemps que Shinichi ne s'était pas laissé aller même à travers ses rêves. Ces derniers étaient souvent peuplé de sang et des hurlements terrifiés des personnes plus ou moins proche de lui qu'il avait vu mourir. Alors pour une fois qu'il pouvait rêver à quelque chose d'agréable, qui avait-il de mal à se laisser aller? Son corps devint de plus en plus bouillonnant alors que ses sensations s'accentuaient. Shinichi haleta de plaisir. Décidément se rêve était génial, le meilleur qu'il n'est eu depuis longtemps, tout semblait si réel. Une sensation plus exquise que les autres le poussa à se réveiller complètement.

Légèrement hébété, il fixa d'un œil hagard le plafond de sa chambre, avant de reporter son regard bien plus bas. Non, il n'avait tout de même pas osé?! Une sueur froide envahi peu à peu son corps alors qu'il comprenait que son bras droit c'était allongé jusqu'à être dissimulé par sa couverture. Non, Migi n'avait tout de même pas-.

Shinichi se débarrassa violemment de sa couverture à l'aide de sa main gauche et baissa son sous vêtement sur ses jambes.

«Migi» haleta t-il sous le choc.

L'œil du parasyte l'observa, indifférent, tandis que son sexe avait entièrement disparut dans la bouche de sa main droite.

«Migi!» s'écria le jeune homme hors de lui «Qu'est ce que tu croit faire exactem- hum! Oy Migi!»

Complètement indiffèrent à la colère de l'humain, Migi avait profité de son léger moment de choc pour tester expérimentalement de passer sa langue sur le sexe de Shinichi. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et le jeune homme serra la mâchoire, retenant à grande peine un gémissement de plaisir. Yosh Migi était sur la bonne voie. Il accéléra donc ses mouvements son œil vert toujours plissé en direction de Shinichi, le défendant d'intervenir d'une quelconque façon.

«Migi!» haleta le jeune homme avant de dirigé sa main gauche en direction du parasyte pour lui faire cesser tout mouvements. Cependant il s'arrêta bien vite lorsque Migi créa de petite lames, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

«N'intervient pas Shinichi» déclara alors sa main droite de sa voix neutre habituel. Ses appendices ayant pris le relais de caresser sa verge.

«Oy il s'agit de mon corps Migi! Je t'interdit de- Ah!» le lycéen haleta de plaisir. Cet imbécile de Migi venait juste de lécher son gland, comment se parasyte pouvait rester aussi insensible dans un moment pareil?

«Shinichi» reprit Migi imperturbable «Rien ne sort»

«Évidement» contra le lycéen en peinant à reprendre sa respiration «Jamais je n'éprouverais du plaisir avec un partenaire comme toi!»

L'œil vert se plissa «Du plaisir n'est-ce pas. Cependant tu semblait avoir du mal à te contenir lorsque je faisais ça» le parasyte goba une nouvelle fois le sexe en érection dans sa bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de sa verge. Il commença alors à pomper de plus en plus vite.

«Ha!» Shinichi se rallongea dans son lit, son corps se tordant de plaisir. Impossible, il ne devrait rien ressentir. C'était Migi qui lui faisait subir ça. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de réagir? Bon sang, si Migi continuait comme ça, Shinichi n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps.

«Migi!» haleta t-il une nouvelle fois en plaçant son bras gauche devant ses yeux dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette réalité tordu.

De son côté le parasyte ne perdait pas une miette de ses réactions. Le corps du lycéen commençait à être parcouru de tremblements de plaisir de plus en plus violent et son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration se faisaient de plus en plus chaotique. Bien il allait bientôt se libérer, très bientôt, il allait venir!

«HA!» hurla le jeune homme, il arqua son corps à l'extrême avant de jouir puissamment dans la bouche de Migi.

Shinichi eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver ses esprit, tout comme sa respiration. Une fois bien plus calme, il laissa son regard dériver jusqu'à Migi.

Celui-ci observait d'un œil perplexe le sperme blanchâtre de son œil vert.

«C'est donc ça votre liquide reproducteur?» s'interrogea t-il.

«Migi» murmura le jeune homme avec lassitude «Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?»

«Hum?» le regard du parasyte se reporta sur lui «Rien j'étais juste curieux»

Shinichi soupira, et dire qu'il s'était laissé aller avec un parasyte. Décidément il était tombé bien bas.

«Cependant Shinichi» reprit Migi imperturbable «Il faudra que l'on recommence bientôt»

«Quoi, tu n'en à pas eu assez?» répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton amer.

«Comme je suis un parasyte qui occupe ta main droite et qui se nourrit exclusivement de ton sang, il m'arrive de ressentir certaine de t'es pulsion comme la nervosité ou encore la colère. Cependant je n'avais jamais ressentit ce que vous les humains pouvez qualifier de plaisir. Et si c'est bien ce que j'ai ressentit à l'instant, cela était très agréable. Nous devrions recommencer à l'occasion»

Sans un mot de plus, Migi regagna sa place vers l'ordinateur, laissant peu à peu Shinichi se rendormir la tête lourde, ses pensées se bousculant dans son esprit.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui laissait peu à peu la place au douce lueur du jour, Migi termina de lire la page qu'il avait dû abandonner précédemment. Il continua de faire des recherches sur le plaisir sexuelle.

«Je vois la pénétration donc» marmonna t-il pour lui-même «Cela sera pour une prochaine fois»

Dans son état de demi-sommeil, Shinichi frissonna malgré lui. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer dans le futur, rien ne pouvait jamais arrêter Migi lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête.

**Merci à vous d'avoir lut. Ceci est ma première histoire sur un forum autre que l'univers d'Harry Potter, j'espère que vous avez apprécié(e)s. En regardant une nouvelle fois l'anime Parasyte cette semaine, je me suis dit que ce serait cool d'écrire une petite fanfic ou un OS sur le sujet. Mais alors j'ai remarquée qu'il n'y avait actuellement que 2 fiction sur cette univers en français. C'est vraiment peu, mais bon maintenant il y en aura une de plus^^. **

**ObscurObsession**

**Publié le 19/06/2019**


End file.
